User talk:TakatoEndou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshitsune Minamoto page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you TakatoEndou for your starting and continued support of the Genji Wiki at Wikia! I was happy to see there was one started, but a bit surprised there were not more followers. I may be adding some stuff here and there, and wanted to give you a heads up since I felt you deserved it after taking care of this project nearly solo since its inception. Good job and happy editing! Kilitankeilts (talk) 13:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I played the first game to death years ago, and I am now getting to play the second game because I hid it from myself after I bought it. One of those, "I'll put this away for a rainy day," things, ha! See how that went..game is only about 7 years old now, lol. Kilitankeilts (talk) 10:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Want to go ahead and wish you a Happy Birthday! Have a fun one and safe one! Kilitankeilts (talk) 11:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. You were doing such a great job with Dawn of the Samurai I wasn't even going to butt in on that unless you ask for something specific. Kilitankeilts (talk) 11:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate the categories being made. I've been studying the Wikia Community center, btw. Learning a lot of tricks. Right now I'm focusing on templates and backgrounds. It would be nice to have some Genji themed spoiler alerts for certain pages and a nice, elegant, background. Nothing flashy that makes the articles hard to read. Kilitankeilts (talk) 06:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, how are you today? I imagine you have admin rights for this wiki, and was hoping you'd go ahead and grant me access to the monobook.css so I can begin with the background and learning my way around it a bit. I will be making backups of the articles as well. Have a good time and thank ya! Kilitankeilts (talk) 17:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Let's hope the powers that be will read that request soon! We have some decent momentum going, and it will be even better when we're given all the tools in the wikia arsenal. Kilitankeilts (talk) 12:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm good, you? Actually, I wander around several wikis helping the one which requires help. As such, I have no knowledge of this wiki itself. Nice to see you're a bureaucrat here. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/c/c6/Godot_Chibi_Official.png [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'Coffee?']] 14:11/09.30.2013 Congrats on that, and best of luck for the wiki. Also, if you require any other assistance with templates, feel free to contact me. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/c/c6/Godot_Chibi_Official.png [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'Coffee?']] 14:37/09.30.2013 Congratulations and thank you as well. They did come through pretty fast, and you were right. =) I am happy for this fact. Kilitankeilts (talk) 00:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I found a few pieces of images that could be useful. Let me play around more with it (the background could change a few times - just a heads up.) I really don't like the tiles, so maybe I can get the images stretched some to at least cut down on the amount of tile lines. Also not sure what colors we will like. I think whiter will be cleaner looking, but we may find some color schemes we like after viewing a few. Kilitankeilts (talk) 13:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC)